wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Admiral
Admiral is an adult male SilkWing and the father of Luna and Blue, as well as the former mate of Burnet and Silverspot. He is a flamesilk and is constantly trying to improve the flamesilk factory, writing streams of letters to Queen Wasp, one every seven days. He is very optimistic about being imprisoned and thinks that working at the factory is a huge, important responsibility. He cares deeply about Luna and Blue. He grew up in Hornet Hive until he went through his Metamorphosis. Appearance Admiral has shimmering blue-green scales, a hue somewhere between Blue and Luna’s colors. His eyes are brown with a faint gold tinge to them, and he has darker purple streaks along his wings and matching spots of white on each one . He is quite skinny . Biography Pre-Series He grew up in Hornet Hive before undergoing Metamorphosis and emerging from his cocoon in the flamesilk factory. Later, he was sent out to the Cicada Hive to have dragonets in the hope of creating more flamesilks before returning to the factory. ''The Lost Continent Blue has had various thoughts on his mysterious father, such as why Admiral was whisked off to another Hive before he could see his eggs, and how it was better that way because Burnet and Silverspot love each other more than they could ever love him. Later, when Blue is captured and imprisoned in the factory, he meets his father taking care of Luna's cocoon. Blue meets his father and realizes he disagrees with Admiral's thoughts on Queen Wasp and the other Flamesilks. After Luna emerges from her cocoon, she and Blue tell Admiral about their escape plan, hoping that he will want to escape with them. He refuses and tries to sabotage their escape by calling out to the guards. However, Danaid foils Admiral by starting up a shouting match involving all ten flamesilks, helping Blue and Luna escape through the confusion and into the tunnels made by the LeafWings. Personality Admiral is an optimistic happy-go-lucky SilkWing who is good at making the best out of even the worst situations, as he has no problem being held captive in the flamesilk factory. Admiral is oblivious to the fact that he is actually a prisoner thinking that he and his coworkers are simply employees for Queen Wasp, even though they're obviously not. However, Admiral isn't completely blind to this situation, as he unsuccessfully attempts to get Wasp to improve the flamesilk factory by constantly sending her letters she rarely answers. He is also proud to be a father, excited to meet his son for the first time, and looked forward to meeting his daughter when she emerged from the cocoon. Admiral's over-optimism and ignorance to Queen Wasp's indifference towards the flamesilks causes him to overlook and have a biased view against some of the other flamesilks who don't share his optimism about being imprisoned. It's unknown if Admiral's ignorance of being imprisoned is out of stupidity, or wishful thinking, as Blue states that the other flamesilks behave oddly as well due to being imprisoned. Relationships Blue Admiral does care about and love Blue, however he doesn't have his best interests at heart, as he was completely willing to turn in his own son to Queen Wasp when he was trying to escape the Flamesilk Caverns. Luna Admiral cares deeply about his daughter, but doesn’t always do what’s best for her. He tried to turn her in when Cricket, Swordtail, and Sundewbreak her and Blue out of the flamesilk factory. Quotes "''You're the other one, you're early." - To Blue "That's not true! And it would help if CERTAIN DRAGONS weren't such TROLLS about everything! As IF anyone would EVER believe that LESS citrus might be helpful! I swear, I think he sneaks over and reads my letters just so he can write one arguing for the exact opposite of anything I propose." - To Blue about Fritillary. "Danaid, stop poisoning my son's mind, he's on my side, not yours." - ''To Blue about Danaid. "''No, but Danaid is definitely on the wrong one." - ''To Blue about Danaid. ''"Well, the queen doesn't exactly like to have SilkWings wandering around who know where this cavern is. But tell you what, I'll write her a letter! Or lots of letters! If you're not a flamesilk, I'll think of some very good reasons why you should go home. Don't worry. It might take a while. But then, maybe you'll want to stay? It's quite nice here. And this is where I am." - To Blue Family Tree Trivia * An "Admiral" is a type of Butterfly. ** An Admiral is also a rank in the Navy. * Admiral is one of the five dragons known to have a nickname, the other four being Princess Sunny (Beetle), Ex-Queen Magnificent (Maggie), Moonwatcher (Moon), and Princess Snowfox (Fox). * He is also the first known Pantalan Dragon to have a nickname. Gallery SilkTransparent.png|A typical SilkWing, by Joy Ang AdmiralTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing SilkWing Sigil.png|SilkWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing red-admiral-butterfly.jpg|Admiral Butterfly References fr:Admiral ru:Адмирал Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SilkWings Category:LC Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Flamesilks Category:Mentioned in HQ